


Насыщает благами желание твое (Who satisfies your desires with good things)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bible Times AU, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Джонлок в ветхозаветной вселенной.





	Насыщает благами желание твое (Who satisfies your desires with good things)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who satisfies your desires with good things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568655) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



Принц ускользнул в самое жаркое время дня, когда все дремали на постоялом дворе. За обедом было выпито много вина, и пройдет немало времени, прежде чем его хватятся. Выходя, принц взял чужой плащ — он отдаст его по возвращении вместе с монетами в количестве, десятикратно превышающем стоимость.  
Небо было безоблачным, выбеленным палящим солнцем. Принц натянул плащ, чтобы скрыть лицо, пока шел по деревне. Свита и охрана будут вне себя, когда поймут, что принц ушел, но, если повезет, он вернется к ночи с добычей.  
Плащ не спасал от жгучих лучей. От него разило застаревшим потом, кислым вином и, вдобавок, овчиной. И все же, закутанный в старое одеяние, принц не будет сильно выделяться, может быть, кто-то даже поговорит с ним. Конечно, в это время на улицах никого не было. Возможно, слуги даже не заметят побег, но тогда они будут идиотами. Сам принц не был идиотом. Никто во дворе не имел более зорких глаз и чутких ушей, разве что его брат, но тот не провел последние несколько лет, обучаясь в храме. Именно там принц услышал слухи о том, что великому пророку Самуилу самим богом был явлен будущий царь Израиля, и он вовсе не был сыном Саула, а сыном простого человека из деревни Вифлеем.  
Это было превосходным известием для принца, который вовсе не стремился стать царем. Он не был уверен, что старший брат расценит эту новость с таким же воодушевлением, поэтому держал рот на замке и вовсю смотрел и слушал, как обычно. Когда царь услышал сказки о мальчике-пастушке из Вифлеема, который пел так сладко, что птицы падали с деревьев, принц вызвался его разыскать. Он был единственным, кто не удивился, когда жители Вифлеема ничего не смогли рассказать посланникам царя.  
Принц остановился на вершине холма, утирая пот со лба и хмурясь при виде раскинувшихся земель. Определить общее направление было легко — он заметил, что люди все время туда смотрели — но он достиг вершины, и не было следов овец или певца с ангельским голосом. Что теперь? Может, овцы тоже скрывались от жары? Принц огляделся и увидел полоску зелени — там был ручей. Вода. Овцам нужна вода. Принц и сам бы от нее не отказался. Надо было взять с собой воды. Глупец. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и направился к ручью.  
Приблизившись, принц заметил тропку — слегка примятую пыльную траву — и последовал по ней в надежде, что придет к водопою. Около ручья росла группа деревьев. Огибая скалу, принц услышал новый звук, громко раздававшийся в сонной жаре — лира. Он остановился.  
_Дни человека – как трава;_  
он цветет, как полевой цветок.  
Пройдет над ним ветер, и нет его,  
и никто не узнает места, где он был.   
Голос вовсе не был ангельским. Он даже не был особенно мелодичным, но в песне было умиротворение, которое даже принц — мятущаяся душа, не находящая себе места — нашел странным образом успокаивающим. Он выглянул из-за скалы. Певец был не мальчиком, но молодым юношей с мускулистыми ногами и широкими плечами. Более крепкий, чем принц, хотя и не такой высокий.  
Певец закончил петь, отложил лиру и сделал большой глоток из бурдюка с водой. Во рту у принца еще больше пересохло. Певец отложил бурдюк и спросил, не поворачиваясь и не повышая голоса:  
— Ты выйдешь, чтобы попить? День очень жаркий.  
Принц моргнул и вышел из-за скалы.  
— Как ты узнал, что я здесь?  
Теперь юноша посмотрел на него. У него были темно-синие глаза, холодные, как вода ручья, и загорелая кожа.  
— Я же пастух. Это моя работа — знать, когда кто-то подкрадывается сзади.  
— Ах! — произнес принц.  
Он сделал шаг вперед, отбрасывая с головы плащ. Подошел к тени под деревьями, где сидел пастух и осторожно опустился рядом. Пастух не выказывал ни малейшего желания убежать — он смотрел на принца с изумлением — и принц решил не таиться. Он снял плащ и расстелил его на земле, затем устроился на нем.  
Пастух протянул ему бурдюк с водой, которую принц жадно выпил, лишь потом осознав, что сделал.  
— Ох! — виновато произнес он, но пастух лишь рассмеялся, забрал бурдюк, поднялся и подошел к ручью, чтобы его наполнить. Принц украдкой наблюдал за ним, завороженный видом сильных стройных ног и золотистой кожи. Раньше он никогда так близко не подходил к пастухам.  
Пастух вернулся и предложил принцу наполненный бурдюк, но тот покачал головой, немного смутившись, что пил воду с жадностью ребенка.  
— Итак, — начал пастух, усаживаясь около дерева и слегка улыбаясь. — Что привело тебя к пастбищам Иессея близ Вифлеема? Ты заблудился… — он бросил ироничный взгляд на тунику Шерлока из тонкого льна, — …мой господин?  
— Нет, — ответил принц, решив отвечать честно и напрямик. — Я искал тебя. Двора достигли слухи о пастухе с великим даром пения.  
— Это так, — ответил пастух. Он не был ни встревожен, ни удивлен. — И что с того? Наверняка, у царя Саула при дворе есть гораздо более искусные музыканты.  
— Конечно, — резко ответил принц, — но у царя Саула много забот, часто ему трудно заснуть. Говорят, что певец из Вифлеема своими чарами заставляет спать даже диких зверей, поэтому его овцы пасутся, не боясь опасности, и становятся тучными.  
Пастух рассмеялся.  
— Благополучием моего стада я более обязан своему мастерству пращи, нежели лиры, — сказал он. — А царь Саул будет лучше спать, если последует слову божьему. Чистая совесть — лучшее средство от бессонницы, чем любая музыка.  
Принц нахмурился.  
— У царя Саула много пророков, и все говорят, что он более остальных угоден господу, — принц, правда, подозревал, что многие толкователи предсказаний сообщают только то, что порадует их властелина и сохранит головы на плечах.  
Пастух пожал плечами, никак не впечатленный этими словами.  
— Царь — это пастух своих подданных. Царю Саулу следует обратить взор на голодных, а не тратить время, затевая войны с соседями, неважно, что об этом говорят пророки.  
Этот вопрос не сильно интересовал принца — его вообще не волновали государственные обязанности, в отличие от брата. Однако война, к сожалению, всегда была неизбежным злом для царского сына.  
— А что, если именно соседи затевают войну?  
— Тогда, — пастух подумал, — если моему стаду угрожают, я убью зверя, который это делает, но не более того. Но я не оставлю свое стадо, чтобы завладеть большими пастбищами.  
Разговор принял не интересное принцу направление.  
— Царь не ищет советников, у него достаточно своих. Он ищет музыканта.  
— Значит, он должен поискать в другом месте, — пастух встал и, прикрыв глаза рукой, оглядел долину.  
Принц был в замешательстве — такого ответа он не предвидел.  
— Но ты будешь жить во дворце! У тебя будет все самое лучшее. Прекрасная одежда, легкая жизнь… — принц обожал красивую одежду. Он даже не мог представить, что можно носить грубое пастушеское одеяние. — Больше не будет палящего солнца на вершине холма. И овец. — Вонь от плаща, казалось, была везде.  
— О, я все равно сойду с этого холма, но не сейчас. Господь говорит со мной во снах, и мне не настало время уходить.  
Вот нелепость... На разумные доводы принц мог ответить, но аргументов против религиозного фанатизма у него не было.  
— Мои люди могут забрать тебя силой.  
— Могут. Но птица в клетке перестает петь, знаешь это? Я не буду навевать царю сон, если приду как пленник.  
Принц некоторое время сидел молча, сбитый с толку. Было очень жарко, и это, казалось, мешало ясно мыслить. Пчелы сонно жужжали в кустах.  
— И нет никакой просьбы, — сказал он медленно, — никакого способа убедить тебя изменить свое мнение? Может быть, твоя семья нуждается…  
Впервые пастух посмотрел на него без удивленного равнодушия в глазах.  
— Что ты можешь предложить? — на слове «ты» было едва заметное ударение.  
Принц в смущении заморгал.  
— Я не… о чем речь?  
Пастух отвел взгляд и пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю, просто спросил. Теперь мне нужно собрать стадо. Пойдем со мной, если желаешь, или лучше собирайся в деревню, а то скоро стемнеет.  
Принц огляделся, а пастух тем временем поднялся на ноги и повесил лиру за спину. Солнце перевалило за полдень, и пастух был прав. Принц несколько часов взбирался на холм, и должен поспешить обратно, если не хочет заблудиться в темноте. Ответ пастуха он получил. Похоже, что убедить его изменить решение невозможно, но все же... Может быть, принцу удастся что-то придумать, если будет время. А кроме того, ему странным образом не хотелось расставаться с этим юношей, который разговаривал с царским сыном, как равный.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — заявил он, удивившись собственным словам.  
Пастух оглянулся с улыбкой, собравшей морщинки в уголках его глаз.  
— Тогда надень плащ, а то твои прекрасные одежды испачкаются в пыли.

Принц смотрел, как пастух сгоняет стадо на пастбище возле ручья. Овец оказалось больше, чем он думал, но они собрались огромной мохнатой массой и послушно двинулись вдоль холма. Стадо шло вдоль ручья, направляясь к вершине, и тени начали удлиняться. Принц шел со стадом, словно та же овца, только богато одетая.  
Пастух остановился и огляделся, нахмурившись.  
— Одна пропала. Где-то отстала, я должен ее найти.  
Принц посмотрел на него с недоверием.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Для него все овцы были похожи друг на друга.  
Пастух взглянул на него с не меньшим изумлением.  
— Это же мое стадо. Разве ваш отец не узнает, если кто-то из детей пропал?  
Наверное, нет.  
— И что ты будешь делать?  
— Вернусь за ней. Оставайся здесь и присмотри за стадом.  
Принц открыл было свой рот, чтобы возмутиться, но пастух уже быстро уходил, полагая, что принц будет делать так, как ему сказали. Принцу ни разу не отдавали приказов с того времени, как отняли от груди, и на какое-то мгновение он так смешался, что просто стоял на месте, уставившись на стадо, которым должен был командовать. О, честно! А что он бы сделал, если бы появился лев? Начал размахивать руками и кричать? Подождите... А что, если бы лев набросился _на него_? Принц бросился за пастухом.  
Он быстро догнал пастуха. Тот стоял неподвижно посреди тропинки с кожаной петлей в руке, а ничем не примечательная жирная овечка безмятежно щипала травку неподалеку. Пастух вытянул руку, приказывая остановиться, и принц повиновался.  
Взор пастуха был устремлен на склон холма, на что-то, находящееся в нескольких ярдах. Принц пытался понять, что увидел пастух, но безуспешно. Принц знал наизусть все свитки и все тексты в храме, он мог распознать мысли и мотивы каждого человека, сидевшего в гостях у царя, но не мог разобрать ничего в сгущающихся сумерках. Он открыл рот, чтобы потребовать объяснений, но впервые в жизни закрыл его молча.  
Пастух наклонился, не отрывая взгляда от склона и поднял камень размером с кулак. Вложил его в петлю пращи. Принц с любопытством смотрел, как пастух несколько раз медленно взмахнул пращой, проверяя вес камня, затем, двигаясь быстрее мысли, размахнулся и метнул камень. Прозвучал удар, затем второй, более громкий, сопровождаемый хрустом веток. Принц и овца подпрыгнули.  
Пастух с улыбкой оглянулся, и принц ощутил, что его сердце на мгновение остановилось.  
— Пойдем, — пастух направился к заросшему кустарником склону. На земле лежал зверь, убитый камнем из пращи. Принц ткнул его мыском ноги, одетой в сандалию, чтобы убедиться, что он мертв. Волк, а, может быть, дикая собака — в общем, у него были острые клыки и четыре лапы.  
— Хороший бросок, — сказал принц.  
— Ах, — пастух пожал плечами, но было видно, что он рад похвале. — У меня было много практики, вот и все. — Он внезапно нахмурился. — Ты оставил стадо!  
— От меня все равно мало пользы, — возразил принц, но пастух уже спешил обратно, подхватив овечку на руки.

Сгустились сумерки, и стало совсем темно, когда они добрались до обиталища пастуха. Ноги принца разболелись от долгой ходьбы по холмам. Пастух загнал стадо в кошару, ощупывая в полутьме спину каждой овцы, чтобы убедиться, что никто не пропал.  
— Вон там есть ручеек, если хочешь выпить воды и умыться, – бросил он через плечо.  
Принц с благодарностью прошел к источнику, напился и, раздевшись до пояса, смыл пот и пыль. С тоской подумал он о домашней ванне, о слугах, держащих полотенца, об ароматных маслах. Этот пастух был сумасшедшим, хотя, может, просто не ведал о наслаждении принять ванну. Наверное, он пахнет как овечий зад, лениво подумал принц, не обращая внимания на сердце, забившееся сильнее при мысли о том, чтобы подойти поближе и проверить это.  
Солнце село, и резко похолодало. Принц с радостью увидел, что в маленькой пещере пылает костер. Пастух поднял глаза и улыбнулся, его глаза были темно-синими, словно вечернее небо.  
— Последишь за огнем, пока я умоюсь? Управишься с этим?  
Принц шагнул внутрь. Пещера представляла собой простое углубление в склоне холма, но она была сухой и защищенной от ветра и дождя. У стены были свалены в кучу вещи, одеяла и шкуры. Принц со вздохом облегчения сел у костра. Неужели это шкура _льва_? Конечно же, нет.  
Огонь, к счастью, не потух к тому времени, когда пастух вернулся в пещеру. Капельки воды искрились в его волосах, глаза сияли теплом, и принц почувствовал, как в груди что-то сжалось. Пастух сел рядом и предложил принцу разделить скудный ужин, который тот съел с удовольствием. Даже дома он так не радовался изысканным блюдам, а про себя подумал, что пастух пахнет просто замечательно — вовсе не овцами, а солнцем, ветром и горными травами.  
Когда с едой было покончено, пастух предложил принцу бурдюк с вином. Вино было плохим — не сравнить с тем, что подавали при дворе, но пилось легко, и уняло боль в уставших ногах принца. Он хотел отдать вино пастуху, но тот махнул рукой:  
— Это для тебя. Я — не царь, и не могу позволить себе крепко спать.  
— Не только царю трудно бывает заснуть, — сказал принц, отхлебывая вино. — Многие при дворе страдают от бессонницы. Полагаю, ее не бывает, если работать, как ты, целый день на свежем воздухе.  
— Я хорошо сплю, — пастух подбросил в огонь хворосту, не глядя на собеседника. — А ты? Засыпаешь с трудом?  
— Зачастую, — признался принц.  
— И нужен музыкант, чтобы убаюкать?  
— Я и сам играю. Иногда помогает.  
— Может быть, когда женишься, будешь спать лучше, — предположил пастух.  
— Сомневаюсь в этом, — сухо заметил принц.  
Пастух рассмеялся.  
— Мне так говорили многие мужья, и блудницы тоже.  
— Нет, — принц с удивлением ощутил, как запылали щеки. Брат приводил к нему женщину, но все ее старания ни к чему не привели. Он не знал, что заставило его признаться в этом именно сейчас, пусть лишь намеком, но был рад, что темнота скрывает его пунцовое лицо.  
К счастью, пастух не стал продолжать этот разговор. Он снова сел у огня, на этот раз ближе к принцу, так близко, что они почти соприкасались плечами, и принц мог ощущать тепло его тела. Он сидел неподвижно, боясь даже дышать.  
— Может, я смогу помочь? — спросил пастух. Он быстро взглянул на принца, но по лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть. — Я знаю другие способы успокоить разум, кроме музыки.  
— Как… — произнесенное принцем слово было едва слышно, словно дуновение воздуха.  
Пастух положил руку на бедро принца, чуть ниже края туники, и сердце того остановилось. Он перестал дышать. Пастух поднял глаза — быстрый оценивающий взгляд — и принц ответил:  
— Да, пожалуйста, — он не имел ни малейшего понятия, чему именно говорит «да», но эта рука на его бедре… сильная рука пастуха, которая скользнула чуть выше… Принц задрожал.  
— Боже, — произнес пастух изумленно, — твоя кожа такая нежная, словно шелк. Я никогда не касался такой нежной кожи. Мягче, чем у девушек, как?.. — Рука двинулась еще выше, и принц вдруг вспомнил, как дышать, глубоко втягивая воздух.  
— Я не девушка, — сказал он, непроизвольно расставляя ноги. — Это просто… ванны, дома… с маслами… — Он вынужден был умолкнуть, потому что в голову не приходило больше ни единого осмысленного слова. Все внимание было приковано к руке, гладящей бедро, все выше, выше, ближе, ближе, а потом…  
— Точно не девушка, — сказал пастух со смешинкой в голосе, и все вокруг поплыло. Принца подхватила другая рука, сильная мужская рука, и он обнаружил, что каким-то образом оказался на спине, опираясь на локти, запрокинув голову, а из его горла вырывается тягучий отчаянный стон, и мозолистые руки, теперь уже обе, забрались под тунику. Прямо между бедрами. Боже, он бесстыдно раскинул ноги, чтобы позволить им коснуться там, где они хотели — везде. Руки скользнули по тонкому льну набедренной повязки, обхватывая мягкость между ног и поглаживая твердость чуть выше. Принц изогнулся, вжимаясь в эти руки, в чреслах растекался жар.  
Было так хорошо, но мало. Больше, он хотел больше...  
— Сними это, — вымолвил он. — Все сними… я хочу чувствовать твои руки…  
— Да, — выдохнул пастух и потянул набедренную повязку, сев на пятки. Принц сел и неловко снял тунику. Подняв взгляд, увидел, что пастух наблюдает за ним потемневшими голодными глазами.  
— Ты тоже, — приказал принц, и пастух улыбнулся. Он быстро сбросил свою грубую одежду и потянул принца к груде одеял и шкур, поставив перед собой на колени лицом к лицу. Провел руками по длинным рукам юноши, стройной груди, шее, лицу и волосам.  
— Такой мягкий, — вновь изумился он, — словно шелк, а твои волосы как перышки, и это прекрасно. — Он обхватил рукой горячее естество принца и лукаво улыбнулся. — Нет, не такой уж мягкий.  
Принц застонал, слегка толкнувшись в крепкую руку. Прикосновение было подобно горячей молнии, посылающей искры вплоть до кончиков пальцев. Ему казалось, что он сейчас растает, и чуть сместился, раздвигая колени. Пастух устроился между ними и другой рукой приласкал чувствительное место, посылая новый всплеск удовольствия по всему телу. Принц потянулся к нему и положил руки на грудь, ощущая упругие мышцы под ладонями, завороженный видом золотистой кожи под мраморно-бледными пальцами. Он вспомнил сказку, которую ему в детстве рассказывала рабыня.  
— Ты — солнце, а я — луна, — сказал он, проводя пальцами по сильной груди. — Ты войдешь в меня, и будет порожден мною мир.  
Пастух перевел дыхание и отклонился, чтобы посмотреть на него широко открытыми глазами.  
— Ты хочешь этого? Ты хочешь, чтобы я возлег с тобой?  
— Хочу! — без промедления ответил принц. Он действительно хотел. Он не знал, как это будет, но хотел больше всего на свете, чтобы это золотое существо вошло в него, заполнило его, слилось с ним в одну неделимую плоть.  
Пастух потянулся к куче вещей и достал из нее кувшинчик, вылил немного масла на ладонь.  
— Ляг на спину, — попросил он и рукой, умащенной маслом, приласкал принца. Тот подумал, что все может кончиться прямо сейчас, но рука двинулась ниже, поглаживая и убеждая, и принц покорился этой просьбе.  
Палец внутри причинил боль, и принц слегка напрягся, хотя был к ней готов. Пастух тоже замер.  
— Нет? — спросил он обеспокоенно и попытался убрать руку, но принц поймал ее и уверенно ответил:  
— Да.  
Пастух был прав — его таланты в искусстве ласки соперничали с игрой на лире. Скоро под его умелыми руками принц начал извиваться и тяжело дышать. Но не только искусные прикосновения заставили принца цепляться за него и поднимать бедра.  
— Приди ко мне, — взмолился он. — Прямо сейчас. Я хочу соединиться с тобой.  
Дай мне свое тепло, хотел он сказать, дай мне свою силу и уверенность, заполни меня своим золотым светом.  
— Моя прекрасная луна, — прошептал пастух. Он приподнялся, устроился поудобней, чуть помедлил и толкнулся. Принц стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать. Боль не значила ничего, ничего по сравнению со рваными вздохами золотоволосого юноши, погружавшегося внутрь. Они двигались медленно, пока неприятные ощущения не исчезли, и их заменило нарастающее удовольствие.  
— Ах! — выдохнул пастух, меняя положение и делая движения бедер ритмичными и настойчивыми. — Ах, ах, _ах_!  
Сердце принца, и так наполненное сверх меры, готово было разорваться, когда он понял, что возлюбленный сейчас заполнит его своим семенем. Всё его чувство превосходства, всё презрение к этим плотским желаниям, всё было стерто. Он хотел только одного — отдаться удовольствию своего милого друга. Он, должно быть, издал какой-то звук, потому что пастух открыл свои темно-синие глаза и посмотрел прямо в лицо принцу, и в то мгновение они увидели сердца друг друга. Пастух попытался что-то сказать, но не смог, и притянул принца в свои объятия так нежно, словно тот был новорожденным ягненком. Принца никто прежде не целовал. Он подумал, что никогда не сможет остановиться.  
Пастух обхватил его рукой, все еще скользкой от масла, и принц вынужден был разорвать поцелуй, чтобы не задохнуться. Пастух прошептал ему прямо в ухо:  
— Позволь мне, моя любовь… любимый мой…  
И принц покорился, а пастух толкался в него, лаская быстрее и быстрее, а принц мог только вскрикивать, а потом все, что он чувствовал, взорвалось в самом центре его естества сокрушающим потоком блаженства.

— Я не хочу покидать тебя.  
— Знаю, я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
Проспав несколько часов в объятиях друг друга, они проснулись посередине ночи. Луна зашла, а огонь догорел до угольков. Принц никогда не видел такой кромешной тьмы.  
— Тогда я не уйду. Останусь здесь и скроюсь в этой пещере навсегда.  
Сильные руки пастуха обнимали его, успокаивая, поглаживая по волосам.  
— Нет, нельзя. Отец пошлет на розыски людей. А если не пошлет, ты заскучаешь на следующий же день.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Знаю что?  
— Что царь — мой отец?  
— Ты не испугался, когда я отказался с тобой идти. Ты знал, что царь тебя не накажет.  
— Ох!  
Они помолчали немного, сжимая друг друга в объятиях.  
— Мы снова увидимся, — тихо сказал пастух, — и очень скоро.  
— Твой бог сказал тебе это? — спросил принц немного язвительно.  
— Да, сказал.  
Принц хотел было закатить глаза, но вдруг все встало на свои места. _Пастбища Иессея в Вифлееме_. Избранный богом и псалмопевец был одним и тем же человеком.  
Принц повернулся лицом к пастуху.  
— Хорошо, — мягко ответил он и потянулся к нему с поцелуем, и они ласкали друг друга в часы уходящей ночи.

Утром по дороге в деревню принц остановился у ручья, снял одежду и вошел в воду. Холодная вода приятно остудила разгоряченное тело, но отмывать запах овец удовольствия не доставило. 

— Этот человек не представляет собой ничего особенного, — заявил принц уклончиво. — Пастух с самодельной лирой. Крестьянам нравится его пение, но царь Израиля сочтет это плохим развлечением.  
— Очень хорошо, — ответил Саул, потеряв всякий интерес. — Твой брат разыскал поэта, который прекрасно меня развлекает. Он так утомителен, что я засыпаю. Можешь вернуться в храм, пока я не призову тебя.

Годом позже принц сидел в шатре своего отца. Палатка стояла на холме, у подножия которого раскинулась долина Эла, где расположилась в ожидании сражения армия филистимлян.  
— У них нет причин упускать преимущество в численности, предлагая единоборство, — нетерпеливо говорил царь. — Наверное, они понесли большие потери, чем донесли наши лазутчики.  
Брат принца покачал головой.  
— Наши сведения точны. Они ничем не рискуют, потому что у нас нет воина, способного победить их великана. Я видел этого Голиафа. Огромный рост и невероятная сила делают его непобедимым. Они просто хотят опозорить нас, заставляя постоянно отказываться от схватки.  
— В любом случае, добровольцев сразиться с Голиафом не наблюдается, — сухо заметил принц.  
— Мой повелитель, — выступил вперед один военачальник, — есть доброволец. Он говорит, что сможет победить Голиафа пращой.  
— _Пращой_? — царь не мог поверить в услышанное.  
— Пастухи говорят, что это грозное оружие, мой царь. Этот юноша клянется, что убил им медведя и льва.  
Принц вскочил на ноги.  
— Отец мой, ты должен позволить этому пастуху принять вызов.  
Все уставились на принца, а он вдохновенно продолжил:  
— Господь послал мне видение.  
Что ж, лишь одно слово из сказанного было неправдой.  
Саул посмотрел на старшего сына. Тот пожал плечами и развел руками в знак согласия.  
— Юноша с пращой… По крайней мере, не будет позором, если его убьют. Пусть выходит на бой, — он взглянул на принца. — Куда ты уходишь?  
— Купаться, — поклонился принц и вышел из палатки.

Молодой герой преклонил колена перед Саулом и положил голову Голиафа к его ногам. Принц стоял позади отца, и сердце его грохотало в ушах. Юноша перед ним был еще более великолепным, чем он помнил. Что, если та ночь ничего для него не значила? Что, если это было обычное действо, которое совершают пастухи друг с другом (или овцами), чтобы усладить свою плоть? А вдруг он даже ничего не помнит?  
Воин поднялся на ноги. Посмотрел принцу прямо в глаза и улыбнулся.

_Когда кончил Давид разговор с Саулом, душа Ионафана прилепилась к душе его, и полюбил его Ионафан, как свою душу._

**Примечание от автора:**  
История Давида и Ионафана — одна из самых прекрасных историй о великой дружбе или даже о любви — все зависит от того, как воспринимать слова: «любовь твоя была превыше любви женской». Как во многих библейских историях, в ней не было счастливого конца. Ионафан умер молодым, а Давид стал легендарным царем Давидом, великим правителем Израиля и (как и многие великие цари) совершенно одиноким. Так гласит древняя книга, однако Бейкер-стритские свитки, часть из которых переведена впервые, говорят совсем о другом. Они рассказывают, что Ионафан сфальсифицировал собственную смерть, чтобы Давид смог занять престол. Он хотел провести остаток своих дней на чужбине, но вернулся под именем пророка Нафана, когда услышал, что стремящаяся к власти Вирсавия начала плести интриги с коварным Джоабиарти, чтобы стать королевой. Давид был не рад узнать об обмане Ионафана, и успокоился лишь после того, как слегка поколотил своего друга. С помощью Нафана Давид устроил восшествие на престол своего богом избранного наследника, Соломона, затем изобразил свою собственную смерть и остаток своих дней прожил с Ионафаном. И каждую ночь они проводили в объятиях друг друга, словно ягнята. 

Золотое солнце и Серебряная луна, подарок переводу от RatL  
http://www.picshare.ru/view/8111541/

Ягнятушки для настроения  
http://www.picshare.ru/view/8111596/

**Author's Note:**

> Царь Саул был помазан на царство пророком Самуилом, однако пророк впоследствии был недоволен царем и указал на будущего царя Давида, сына Иессея из Вифлеема.  
> Давид был белокур, красив, силён, красноречив и хорошо играл на лирах. Будучи пастухом (он пас овец своего отца), Давид побеждал льва и медведя, защищая своих овец.  
> Призванный к царю, Давид игрой на лире успокаивал царя Саула. После того как Давид принял вызов великана-филистимлянина Голиафа и сразил его пращой, обеспечив тем самым победу израильтянам, Саул принял его ко двору.  
> Как придворный и воин, Давид был очень близким другом царского сына Ионафана. Отношения Давида и Ионафана были примером идеальной дружбы в Библии: «Ионафан же заключил с Давидом союз, ибо полюбил его, как свою душу». После гибели Ионафана, Давид выразил свою скорбь: «Скорблю о тебе, брат мой, Ионафан; ты был очень дорог для меня; любовь твоя была превыше любви женской».


End file.
